


Cream Filled Peaches

by Notsalony



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Forced Nudity, Forced Submission, M/M, Multi, Other, Pack Bitch, Pack Dynamics, Pack Love, Spanking, Sub!Edward, two alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Edward decides it’s time to go across the line and into the wolves’ territories and have a talk with the wolves themselves.  But will the two alphas tolerate this?





	Cream Filled Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5's brain child.

Edward soared through the trees, his prey only feet away.  He’d been tracking this deer for an hour slowly trying not to spook it, but something had to have set it off because it was traveling pretty fast and if it doesn’t turn quick he was going to have to let this go.  He was already too close to the Quileute territory.  He didn’t want to cross the boundary and break the truce this soon after they’d just gotten back to peace again.  He was almost ready to pounce when a voice filled his mind.   
  
_Well isn’t this unexpected._   Jacob Black?  Why was he doing out here.  Edward looked around.   
  
“Jake…?”   
  
_You sound surprised to hear me… I’m guessing you don’t know where you are._   Edward stopped and looked around.   
  
“I…”   
  
_Ding ding ding, we have a winner, guess who crossed the line about ten minutes ago._   
  
“shit.” Edward sighed.   
  
_Such language._   
  
“Can we forget this happened, and I’ll go back across?”   
  
_And let you violate the law twice?  No, no… I think this calls for something a little more drastic._   
  
“Like….?” Edward was looking around and caught sight of a large wolf casually stepping out of the forest and stood in front of Edward.   
  
_You broke the rules, you need to go before both Sam and myself for our judgment._   
  
“Jake….”   
  
_Would you flout our law?_   
  
“No….” Edward let his shoulders drop.  “okay.” He looked up to see Jake transform back to his human shape, standing bare in all his glory but fishing out a pair of cut offs from a stash of clothes that the wolves left all over the forest in special places like this.   
  
“Are you ready to submit to our laws… right?” Jake shot him a look, silently looking for something that would point him in the direction of where Edward was leaning on this.   
  
“Yes.” Edward looked him in the eye.   
  
“You have to do whatever I say….” Jake was actively keeping his mind blank.  He had ideas, Edward could feel them just behind a wall that he’d been working on building for a while now.  Edward wasn’t sure how long Jacob had been working on creating a mental barrier but it was longer than just the last few minutes, that much was clear.   
  
“You’ve been working on that a while…”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jake blushed.   
  
“Jacob.  You and I both know you’re blocking me reading you.”   
  
“It’s working?”   
  
“Yes.” Edward smiled.   
  
“Okay good.” Jake relaxed.   
  
“Why are you blocking your thoughts?” Edward tilted his head.   
  
“Because I want to know I can keep you out if I choose to.” Jake grinned and then moved and gestured to his side.  “I welcome you to our territory.” Edward nodded and stepped across the line.   
  
“Of course.” Jake smirked.   
  
“What?”   
  
“We do have a rule now…”   
  
“And that is?”Edward’s shoulders tightened.   
  
“Vampires don’t wear pants here.”   
  
“what.” Edward blinked at him.   
  
“You heard me.  Take’em off.” Jake smirked and Edward blushed, undoing his belt and dropping his jeans and pulling them off over his boots before handing them over to Jake, his thighs down creamy white in the defused sunlight as he stood there in a dress shirt, and black silk boxers that did little to conceal his manhood but he could bare this.   
  
“After you.” Edward gestured.   
  
“Oh no, after you.” Jake smirked and Edward blushed again, walking on with Jake’s eyes on his ass in the boxers.   
  
“Hey fearless leader.” Seth walked out of the woods a while off.  “Sam said the council voted,” His eyes glancing at Edward, lingering on his package as he licked his lips.   
  
“What’d he say they voted on?” Jake frowned.   
  
“Oh… uh…” Seth blushed looking down.  “N-no shirts for leaches either.” He tried for a smirk but it didn’t play that well with his nervousness and he held out his hand despite its shaking that he struggled to control.  Edward blushed darker as he undid his button down and pulled it off, handing it over to Seth who tucked it into his jean cut offs and fell in behind Edward with Jacob, glad not to have to have to shoulder the gaze of Edward any longer.   
  
_Sweet ass._   Seth smirked to himself now that he was safe to think to himself.   
  
“thank you.” Edward’s face was practically crimson.   
  
_Oh you heard that…_ He felt his face flush as he tried to hide his thoughts the way Jake had told him. _I should have said no boxers…._ Seth tried to fill his head with an emptiness but instead managed to fill his mind with picturing Edward naked and walking in front of them, his mind filling in what it felt like with the wind on bare skin till Edward had to struggle not to moan.  The sensations in his mind making his cock stir and if either wolf had looked, they’d have seen a silk clad erection leading the way.   
  
“Hey Jake.” Embry was sitting in a tree grinning as the trio walked up.   
  
“Hey Em, what’s up?”   
  
“Same old, same old.  Sam wanted me to ask if you thought it was fair that the leaches don’t get to wear underwear on our territory?” He smirked right at Edward.   
  
“I don’t see why they should.” Jake shrugged.   
  
“You heard him, the Chiefs have spoken, off with ‘em leach boy.”   
  
“Fine.” Edward glared, slipping his boxers down and off of his body and handing them over to Embry who simply smiled, clutching them, and walked away.  Leaving Edward naked from the ankles up and alone with two wolves who he could already read were having some serious thoughts about him.  He glanced over his shoulder and both boys focused on filling their mind with a wall that locked away any surface thoughts.   
  
“Was all this an excuse to get me naked?”   
  
“No….” Jake smirked, putting a hand on Edward’s shoulder.   
  
“Then….”   
  
“Oh you just need to learn to be naked in front of us anyways.  It makes you more vulnerable and we get a good chuckle out of it.”   
  
“ha. ha.” Edward glared but started walking, their eyes firmly on his bare ass and the sway of his hard cock as it swung onto either side of him.  They smirked and gestured to one another behind him as they moved along the path.   
  
“Hey guys…” They looked up to Quil transforming from his wolven form to a nude human sitting on a low tree branch.   
  
“What’s up Quil?” Seth smiled.   
  
“I came to collect our _visitor’s_ shoes.”   
  
“My shoes….” Edward frowned.   
  
“Yep.” Quil grinned.   
  
“And is this part of the hazing that’s going on?”   
  
“Oh yeah.  I’m supposed to be all coy and subtle but honestly… I just want to take your shoes, and do dirty dirty things with them while no one’s looking, or when they are looking.”   
  
“Dude!” Seth scrunched up his face.   
  
“I like shoes.  And his boots look like they can take a pounding.” Quil’s eyes were on the soft leather.  Edward arched a brow but undid the shoes and tossed them to Quil who thanked him and walked off naked.   
  
“Does he wear clothing?”   
  
“Not lately.” Jake shook his head.   
  
“And you’re okay with that?”   
  
“We’re pretty okay with you being down to your socks….” Seth smirked.   
  
“Yes, yes you are.” Edward squinted at him before turning back to the path, his cock having lost none of its hardness as they walked along, another clearly up a head had Jared and Paul sitting in the grass in their blue jeans talking.   
  
“Boys.” Jake greeted them.   
  
“Hail other fearless leader!” They waved with smiles.   
  
“What’s up?” Seth prompted.   
  
“We figured we’d show up for a tribute from the _visitor_ like everyone else.” Paul smirked.   
  
“And what would you be wanting?” Edward arched a brow.   
  
“Well I want your left sock.” Jared answered.  “And Paul…. Well you see Paul fancies the right one.”   
  
“Yep, love me some right sock.” Paul smirked.   
  
“You’re almost as subtle as Quil was.” Edward raised his feet, pulling off his socks and tossing them at either wolf before walking around them, making no attempt to hide his arousal.   
  
“Who wants to be subtle?” Paul smirked.   
  
On and on they walked till they came to the next clearing, here Brady and Collin were playing on their phones when they approached.   
  
“I have no more clothing to take off.” Edward stopped and crossed his arms.   
  
“Oh I don’t know about that.” Brady smirked standing up and tapped his wrist making Edward look down to his own expensive watch.   
  
“You want my watch?”   
  
“Yes please.” Edward sighed, taking it off and handing it to Brady who presented it to Collin who silently walked up and grasped Edward’s weeping cock and slid the watch around his manhood, tightening it till the watch face pressed under Edward’s balls and the whole watch acted like a cock ring holding Edward firmly erect.  Slowly he stroked Edward, bringing him right to the edge, his breath caught in his throat as he struggled to do anything beyond gasp and moan.   
  
And just as quickly Collin’s hands were gone and Edward was left trembling and dripping from his swollen tip.   
  
“Shall we?” Jake smirked gesturing and Edward walked stiffly a head of them.  Aware of surface feelings raging in the two wolves following him, and the group of wolves he could vaguely sense in the forest around him.  He knew he was being watched, and he felt humiliated as they walked him through the forest, his body on its utmost display.  Eventually they reached Sam’s house.  Sam was sitting there in just his cut offs watching with heavy eyes as they walked up.   
  
“I see my orders were followed.” Sam locked eyes on Edward.   
  
“Yes.” Jake nodded.   
  
“Take him to the shed while we deliberate.” Jake nodded and walked Edward the rest of the way to the shed beside Sam’s house, a padded breeding bench already there, Jake bent Edward over it and placed him so that his ass and cock that was bent down over the edge of the breeding bench, was the first thing anyone coming in would see.  Then he gagged and blindfolded Edward before finishing the bonds tying him spread and vulnerable before he left.  They’d built this place just far enough away that they were out of range from Edward’s power.  He couldn’t hear a single thought so he was trapped here alone in his darkness.   
  
He lost track of time in this almost suspended state until he heard the most vague of thoughts drifting towards him till the doors opened and he felt the warmth of the sun on his ass, he felt his face blush as someone walked in and caressed his ass and trailed their fingers down to his balls and squeezed them.   
  
“You look a hot like this.” Sam’s voice came from behind him as he tightened his grasp on Edward’s balls.  “We’ve made our decision.”   
  
“mrph?” Edward couldn’t speak around the thick gag holding his tongue in place.   
  
“It is the decision of the Quileute people that you have violated our laws and the sacred pact between our peoples.  Doing so, has made you subject to our laws and traditions.” Sam tugged on Edward’s balls.  “So it has been decided that you will hold the seed of the tribe’s protectors, both packs, and you will be spanked, and should you leak any of our sacred seed from your whore ass, than you will be doubly punished and the punishment shall begin all over again.” Sam brought his other hand down quickly.   
  
_SMACK_   
  
Squarely on Edward’s balls, making him howl in pain.  “Do you understand that blood sucker?”  Edward nodded, though he wasn’t sure how they planned to put the _sacred seed_ into his ass.  Till Sam moved slightly, tugging him to the side and Jake spoke.   
  
“Accept this seed, the mixture of all males of both packs.” He dipped his fingers into something liquid sounding and then forced his fingers into Edward’s wanton hole.  As the smells began to register, Edward realized it was the cum of all the wolves.  They’d jerked off while he lay trapped here, filling some kind of container with their cum and mixing it so that these two could force it into his ass.  Edward blushed dark crimson at this realization.   
  
“I want to help too.” Seth said, dipping his own long fingers into the fluid of his pack brothers and fingering Edward with the still warm cum.  He was much more brave when he didn’t have to face Edward’s gaze.  Fingers delved as deep as they could feeding him slowly with more and more cum till they seemed to get tired of how slow this process was going.  Someone picked up something rather phallic shaped, either rolling it in or filling it up with the spent seed, and thrusting it deep into Edward’s virgin tight ass and squeezing something to spray more and more cum into him.  All the while Sam squeezed his balls and periodically smacked those balls till he could feel how red and warm they were.  The dull ache in his groin from his battered balls doing nothing but spurring Edward’s erection to full hardness, while it hung neglected between his spread thighs.  Sam seemed disinclined to even touch his cock beyond where his fingers grasped his balls.   
  
“URG!” Edward screamed when Sam gave a particularly brutal smack.   
  
“That’s right leach.  Learn your place.” Sam yanked hard on those swollen nuts in his hands and seemed to be enjoying himself.   
  
“That’s the last of it.” Jake withdrew the dildo like thing from his ass and left him feeling open and used right before a hand came down on his ass.   
  
_Smack._   
  
“Time to start your punishment boy.” Sam said his hand falling next after Jake’s.   
  
_Smack._   
  
“His ass is so firm…” Jake commented.   
  
“Just means we can dish out more punishment.” Sam chuckled, his hand coming down hardly after that.   
  
_SMACK._   
  
“UNK!” Edward strained in his restraints.   
  
_SMACK._   
  
“Someone doesn’t like what we’re doing?” Jake taunted.   
  
_SMACK._   
  
“I don’t think that’s the problem.” Sam smacked his ass hard and then pulled his rock hard cock back to show it off.   
  
**_Smack._**   
  
“Someone’s getting off on this?” Jake spanked him as he yanked his hair back, straining Edward’s neck back as he did.  “You like being a filthy bitch we have tied up in the shed and are spanking the shit out of?” Edward gave a slow nod as much as he was able for the moment before his head was slammed down.   
  
**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!_**   
  
The world seemed to swirl around him as Edward lost control and count of the smacks that were coming as the blows rained down on his swore ass.  But as he was aware of a failure on his part that was losing control over his muscles as he struggled to keep his ass clamped shut.  He felt the trickle of semen leak from his battered hole in his bruised ass and blushed.   
  
“I think our _pet_ is screwing up.” Jake gestured to the leaking cum, an image of it filling his mind so that Edward could see how red his ass was and how much that trickle of cum was costing him.   
  
**_SMACK!_**   
  
“I think the little bitch needs to learn who’s in charge here.” Sam pulled him back again, straining his neck before he spit in Edward’s face.  “Isn’t that right bitch?”   
  
“nu!” Edward sobbed out before Sam nodded, pulling the blindfold off so he could see the naked wolf in front of him.  But that nod signaled something else, as before Edward could register it something very heavy and solid came down on his ass harder than before.   
  
**_SMACK!_**   
  
“UNG!” Edward strained, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam’s smirk.   
  
“Like that bitch?” Edward tried to shake his head only for it to come again.   
  
**_SMACK!_**   
  
“I think you do.” Sam slammed his head down and walked behind him quickly to grab his cock.  “Just what I thought.” He walked away and took something off the shed wall and a new sound joined the sound of the paddle on his ass.   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!_**   
  
Edward howled through his gag, his body arching up off the breeding bench as much as the restrains would allow.  While the wooden paddle had came crashing down on his ass, presumably wielded by Jake, Sam had taken a riding crap and struck right on the swollen tip of his cock.  Edward was glad he didn’t need to breath, but he drew in a hurried breath to give voice to his pain and suffering, sobbing with need as they seemed to line up their strikes. _Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!_**   
  
Again and again they rained their blows down on him; Jake bringing his ass to a glowing crimson, and Sam doing his best to bring that same coloring down to his cock, working his way up the underside and then back down to the swollen tip leaving Edward barely able to form thoughts let alone read them.  The pair moved in unison, a brief thought of them having practiced this, maybe on the other wolves, crossed Edward’s mind.  But that didn’t linger very long before being blotted out by the next strike.   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!_**   
  
The world seemed to narrow down to just Edward’s swollen cock with it’s rapidly fire like pain coming from the abused flesh, and his ass that was beyond on fire.  Edward wasn’t sure if anything existed beyond this until a new sound and feeling joined the chorus of his suffering.   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!  SMACK!_**   
  
“MUG FUGN!” He screamed.   
  
“You like that?” Seth smirked as he took his place, a thinner more flexible paddle in his hand having crashed down on Edward’s nuts.   
  
“I think he likes it.” Sam chuckled   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!  SMACK!_**   
  
Their blows coming together in unison.  He was sure now that there was no way for them to have gained this sort of unity and precision without practice.  He couldn’t focus beyond that but he was aware of how was close.  And to his shame he hoped they both did and didn’t notice at how close this _torture_ was working him to the point of a humiliating orgasm.   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!  SMACK!_**   
  
“Fuck his nuts are getting the same color as his cock now.” Seth laughed as he rubbed the end of his toy against Edward’s balls making him howl in a new pain before Paul spoke.   
  
“Let me help you guys.” He selected something that sounded like leather on wood but soon he struck with them.   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!  SMACK!_**   
  
_Swish Smack!_   
  
Paul staggered the strap of leather that he’d smacked at the base of Edward’s cock, the tails of it wrapping around his balls to give a circular pain that made him strain like his body was trying to fight his need to stay there.  He could barely hear over his own pulse now.   
  
“Fuck…” Paul stepped back, smirking at the way Edward was practically holding himself up off the breeding bench as he chuckled.  “I think he liked that one.   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK!  SMACK!_**   
  
_Swish Smack!_   
  
Edward began to sob.  He wasn’t sure how much more that he could take, he was right on the edge when something unexpected happened.  Or rather two things at the same time.   
  
_Swish._   
  
**_SMACK! CRACK!  SMACK!_**   
  
_Swish Smack!_   
  
As they four of them brought their toys down on him in their usual pattern, Sam and Paul seemed to have moved because Paul’s strap of leather wrapped around Edward’s swollen tip, one of the tails landing on the inner edge of his swollen piss slit.  That alone might have been enough to make him cum, but Jacob’s paddle hit him with such force this time that it cracked the paddle in half, causing one half of it to fly up and fall past Edward’s face.  The four of them standing there shocked and confused that they didn’t even hear Edward at first as he began to sob, cumming hard, thick ropes, of cum that splashed on the earthen floor below them.   
  
“Fuck…” Jake cursed, tossing his handle away, his hand going to rub and inspect for any damage on Edward’s ass that did little to stop him cumming harder and harder.  The breeding bench trembling under his body’s spasms.  Paul pulled back his toy and hit again, hard and fast rapidly on Edward’s cock head, focusing there while Seth focused on his balls hard till he finally stopped cumming and they all left him, no longer touching him till Quill came in with something that smelled of oils and fats but the smell also burned Edward’s nose as the wolves each dipped their hands in it and began to message it into his abused flesh.   
  
It was all he could do not to tear free as he screamed.  As much as the ointment had burned just with the smell, the actual application hurt but it was like pouring liquid fire into an open cut.  He’d not had such pain since he’d been alive and dealt with human frailty.  He’d been such a delicate thing when he was alive.  No one had suspected that he wore his three piece suits not just because of the social acceptance but because it covered the damage that his social friends had done to his body.  He’d always frequented less than reputable establishments in his life.   
  
Most of them had padded back rooms and hidden spaces that had metal hooks from the ceiling where men and women like himself were suspended by their wrists, blindfolded or masked in the nude while men and women with various toys and implements took their own pleasure from their wanton flesh.  He’d discovered that most of his friends enjoyed abusing his flesh and taking his wanton hole till he leaked their seed, often on the same night as a high society function where he’d have to stand or sit for long periods, his bruised ass complaining at the pressure that was being applied to his clothed ass after being so well used.   
  
More than once they’d have opened his trousers and fished him out and made him take himself in hand as they messaged his bruises till he came, soiling himself where anyone could have walked in.  He had one friend who had delighted in allowing his waiting staff to take turns with Edward.  And they were all too happy to have use of one of the stuffy upper class bound naked in the kitchens being fucked and abused till he had to limp after the party to a bedroom where he’d be tied to the bed and men and women of the house would take turns being inside him.  In the morning they’d have dinner, he in his dressing gown, and nothing else, sitting on a wide dildo trying to hide the tent in his groin if they allowed him the dressing gown.   
  
His play had stopped when he got sick and lay dying in his hospital bed when Carlisle had found him and turned him.  And he’d had to die.  He’d paid one last visit to one of his favorite parlors, and had discovered the hard way that his new durability and strength made the kind of play he needed nearly impossible.  He’d managed to survive a decade or two without any kind of sexual gratification when he’d gone a little mad and started searching out men who abused women, or other men, and spiriting them away to his playroom to practice on him, and if they could not live up to his needs, he would slate his thirst and dispose of their bodies.  It took him a long time to find a man who knew how to break him and make him whole.   
  
He’d made Edward his pet.  Wearing nothing but a collar while they went to society functions, often making Edward shamefully play with himself in front of company.  He’d burned with shame but the man whored him out and kept him till he realized what Edward was and started to lessen his public appearances because it was clear that Edward wasn’t aging and the man he’d come to think of Master had.  During this time away from Carlisle, Edward had known many masters.  His master had trained replacements and employed make up and disguises to hide who Edward was so that no one outside of their private chambers knew that he was an immortal being passed from generation to generation of masters.  Till a plague had killed his final master and he’d returned to Carlisle.   
  
He’d suppressed that urge, burying it down deep as much as he could, till they’d come back and being with Bella and always being the one on top and in charge had made it all the more clear that he needed something _more_.  They’d talked about it.  Talked about the fact that he needed men to use him and that he couldn’t turn to his _family_ to abuse him.  So it had been Bella who’s broached the subject with Sam and Jacob.   
  
The werewolves had the strength to hurt Edward and make him feel it.  But also possessed the understanding on how to know when he’d had too much and could make sure he came home to Bella when they were done.  This was the trial run of that little bargain.  And as gentle hands unhooked his cuffs and slowly carried him out of the shed and up into the bed in Sam’s spare room, they laid around him, the males of the packs, curling around him as they rubbed the ointment into his flesh.  It’d help him heal… but it also added to his pain.   
  
Hands began to tug on his balls, rubbing the ointment there as he sobbed, his cock hardening at the pain and pleasure mixed.  He whimpered as they gave him a slow teasing hand job, the ointment making him squirm and sob as they worked it against his bruised tip.  Finally he was brought to release between them.  Eventually passing out from sheer fatigue, a state that was hard for a vampire to reach but these packs of wolves had worked him over hard.   
  
In his dreams he was back in that room, his pale skin chained by silk wrapped cuffs to the ceiling as he hung naked and proud as men and women streamed in to look upon his naked body.  He blushed, his mask long since removed as they would know which boy they’d taken and done the most perverse things to.  Only to be bought by a married couple.  Taken to their private booth where he was made to give oral sex to the man while the woman put a ceramic dildo on and fucked him roughly till he spilled down his own thigh and on the carpet below him.  He was made to work through their pleasures and multiple times of his own till at last the man who paid him was done spilling in his throat and wanted time beating him.   
  
Taken to a toy chamber and suspended from the ceiling they took turns beating and spanking every inch of him below his collar and to his elbows till he was black and blue and wouldn’t be able to walk fully up right without feeling the pain for days yet.  Later, they fucked him together, making him feel the stretch and burn of the both of them inside him before they left him on the floor, laying in his own spent seed before another man came in to use him.  They’d given him a sealed letter and he kept it with him till he was eventually taken to the showers and allowed to clean up.   
  
Then in the changing area, fully dressed he read the letter, an invitation to a party the following day.  A lunchtime gathering where there’d be dancing, and plays to sit through.  He groaned, his cock already hardening, and as he opened his cupboard to retrieve his clothing, he discovered a large sex toy with a note in the same script as the letter.   
  
_We do so hope you’ll wear this tomorrow as well._   He’d never blushed so hard before in his life.  But once he worked it into his swore hole and dressed, he tried sitting only to discover the curved base caused him to have to rock back and forth, repeatedly thrusting the large tip against his prostate and making him throb with need in his pants.  He didn’t even make it out of the changing area before he had soiled himself and required another cleaning.   
  
The party the following day had been hell on his body.  The dancing, the wife who’d had him the night before delighting in touching him where she knew he’d get the worse of it.  Her husband taking every opportunity to clasp his hand on Edward’s back, and a few times on his ass when he felt no one would notice.  More than once swatting him directly on the toy they’d given him and making Edward’s face go crimson with shame.  Before he was made to finish himself at dinner, sitting on the toy, and later as the party was breaking up they took him up to a room where he met another young man who was well endowed and they kept as a toy to fuck boys like himself that they wanted to break.  The sheer amount of times they’d made each other cum was beyond anything.   
  
It was in that memory that he woke up, rock hard and rocking against Jake’s bare thigh.  He leaned in and kissed Edward who blushed bright red.  “How you doing?” Jake asked as he cuddled Jake, Sam on the other side of them.   
  
“not sure I can walk without a limp.” Edward blushed.   
  
“Then we did our job well.” Sam smirked.   
  
“pants are going to be a nightmare.” Edward sighted.   
  
“Oh that’ll be fun.” Jake smiled.   
  
“I think you can always stay naked till you go back across the line.” Sam laid his hard erection against Edward’s ass.   
  
“Fuck….” Edward ground back against him.  “I wish I had more time.”   
  
“We could make time.” Jake smirked.   
  
“Or we could fuck you on the way back…”   
  
“I’m going to have a hard enough time hiding how sore I am to my family.” He blushed, they pulled the blanket off of him and revealed their nude bodies, hands went down to his red and swollen rod before they began to slowly tease him.  “shit…” He hissed.   
  
“Language.” Jake smirked as he slid down and licked along the bruises and drew more sharp sounds from Edward’s lips.   
  
“I can’t believe how lucky we are…” Sam gripped Edward’s throat, holding it tight as he licked along his jaw.  “That you want all of us….”   
  
“yes…” Edward squeaked out, gasping out as Jacob slid fingers into his abused hole.   
  
“Someone’s pretty tinder back here still.”   
  
“That squirting dildo was the thickest thing I’ve had in a long time.” Edward blushed as he looked down at Jake.   
  
“We might have ordered one a size or two larger…” Jake smirked, kissing Edward’s sore nuts.   
  
“only a size or two?” Edward gasped.   
  
“Yeah… didn’t want to ruin you.” Sam smirked as he kissed down Edward’s neck.  “Just make you feel it for a few days.”   
  
“fuck….” Edward panted.   
  
“You think you’ll feel it for a while?” Jake asked with a wicked smirk.   
  
“I’m going to feel this till at least when I feed again.  Which will be a few days.”   
  
“Good.” Jake nipped at the flesh of Edward’s ball sack drawing him up like a puppet whose strings were pulled up.   
  
“Oh do that again.” Sam smirked as Jake nodded and bit down again.   
  
“fuck…” Edward whined high in his throat.   
  
“Oh I like that noise.” Sam chuckled as he reached across and began to toy with Edward’s nipples making him gasp and thrash before they’d worked him over till he came again.  When they finally let him up he walked with a pronounced limp.   
  
“Oh there’s not going to be a way to hide that…” Jake smirked.   
  
“Nope.” Sam chuckled and they made their way up the path, Edward’s clothes sitting on the path, folded and cleaned.   
  
“Next time they’re hoping to get to fuck you as well as beat you.” Paul was sitting there with a smile on his face.   
  
“That might be doable….” Edward blushed as he winced picking up his clothes.   
  
“Fuck that sound goes straight to my cock.” Paul adjusted himself.   
  
“I know….” Sam palmed himself.   
  
“I’m glad you were so open to this.” Edward started to pull on his boxers but winced unable to move to put them on.   
  
“Wait on that.” Jake stilled his hands.  “Besides… you might want to take your watch off first.” He reached out and Edward’s mouth fell open as Jake took the watch off his groin and let the blood flow freely again, making his entire groin ache worse.   
  
“fuck.”   
  
“Oh we’ll get to that.” Sam chuckled.  “Jake and I were thinking both of us at once.”   
  
“seriously?” Edward licked his lips.   
  
“Yep.” Jake nodded.   
  
“I look forwards to it.” Edward walked a little bow legged towards the boarder.  The pair of his tormenters smiling as they rested hands on his ass and gently messaged the heated flesh making Edward still and relish in the pain and pleasure they brought him.  Eventually they got to the edge and he had to let them dress him.  He was so stiff and sore that he could almost barely move.   
  
“It’s a good thing she’s into all this.” Jake leaned against a tree.   
  
“Why?” Edward frowned, putting his watch back on.   
  
“Because you’re going to need someone to help you dress for days.” He smirked.  “Granted if you lived with us, I’d keep you naked so we could show off the bruises.”   
  
“y-you’d keep me?” Edward looked up.   
  
“Absolutely.” Jake leaned in and pulled him into a kiss before pulling out and swatting his ass.  “oh… right.” He turned Edward around and pulled his pants and boxers down and slid a prostate massager into Edward’s cum drenched hole and turned it on high.  “That stays on high till you get near the house.  Then you can shut it off, but I want you to keep that in most of the time so you feel that rubbing against your prostate and reminding you about what we did today.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Edward smiled before stepping across the line and heading back to his _normal_ life.

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to get some stuff off the to do list lately.


End file.
